durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Ruri Hijiribe
Ruri Hijiribe (聖辺 ルリ Hijiribe Ruri) is a popular celebrity. After her family went broke following the collapse of the family business, Ruri became a makeup artist and was in charge of Kasuka Heiwajima's vampire makeup in his debut TV show. She later became a popular idol, starting out as a model for cosmetic products before moving on to show business. When acting as a serial killer she goes by the alias "Hollywood". Characteristics Her personality can be described as quiet as opposed to emotionless. She projects a very melancholic aura about her and because of that she is usually cast as characters with very dark or introverted personalities when she appears on TV. It is also widely believed that she isn't very athletic since she never takes part in sporting events on screen but some say she did well in track when she was a child, which leads others to think that her melancholic personality is an act to increase her fanbase. Ruri is also a huge fan of monster movies and slasher films. This is mainly due to her very strict upbringing when she was younger as she admired and even idolized how freely those characters acted unrestrained by morals or social etiquette. Ruri has incredible physical strength, speed, and endurance which she uses to incredible effectiveness as she begins her plan for revenge. As Hollywood, she is known for leaving her victim's bodies in a near unrecognizable state, the only parts that remain untouched are usually the head and the limbs although usually the faces are mutilated as well. Ruri also possesses extraordinary healing abilities which allows her to survive otherwise fatal blows. However, compared to other supernatural characters in the series, Ruri's strength is still fairly low as even normal humans with sufficient training such as Egor are able to stand against her. Additionally, despite her brutal method of killing, Ruri is actually very squeamish when it comes to violence or gore, only being able to muster up the stomach for it against those who were responsible for torturing her. As such, she is rarely ever seen in direct combat. Background As a child, Ruri was bound by rules and restrictions on her behavior due to her family being very wealthy and concerned about appearances. She was rarely ever allowed to express herself, and always had to act a certain way within the bounds of social etiquette. Because of this, Ruri was drawn to horror and monster movies,not because of the violence, but because those characters were able to express themselves in ways that she wasn't allowed to. Over the years, Ruri's family went bankrupt due to bad investments and with many of them killed themselves over it. Although Ruri grieved over the loss of most of her family, she was also relieved; as she was now able to do what she wanted. She became a make up artist out of her love for monster movies, but eventually became a Magazine Idol, then a singer/actress after she gained enough publicity. However, after she joined her first talent agency, Yodogiri Shining Corporation, her boss, Yodogiri Jinnai, began using her for strange purposes. He began using her for various occult rituals that several of the other employees were a part of. These rituals involved slowly drawing blood from her body. Not long after that started, she ran off and began killing all of those responsible for hurting her, becoming the serial killer Hollywood, using various movie monster costumes to hide her identity. History Hollywood Arc Ruri first appears dressed as a zombie having a fight with Egor, a Russian assassin hired by Nebula to capture her, in the middle of a public park. Unfortunately, their fight drags Shizuo Heiwajima into the crossfire after Egor attempts to use a suitcase Shizuo was guarding as a weapon. Shizuo mistakes the two combatants for thieves and uses a parkbench to knock them into opposite ends of the city. A small group of Nebula employees attempts to track her as she sails through the air and eventually crashes in front of Kasuka Heiwajima's car. Having seen the news reports and examining her costume, Kasuka deduces that Ruri's identity as the infamous Hollywood and that his brother is most likely responsible for Ruri's injuries. Feeling responsible and, upon noticing the Nebula personnel closing in, Kasuka opts to take the injured Idol to his apartment. Ruri then wakes up in Kasuka's apartment with Shinra ecstatically asking for her autograph when her wounds heal. After Shinra leaves to get better equipment, she asks Kasuka about why he decided to help her and not call the police. Kasuka replies that he thought it would be best not to get the authorities involved if Ruri was indeed Hollywood. Ruri compliments him and then proceeds to grab him by the neck and slam him down on the bed. She then asks if the possibility of him dying was on his mind at all. Kasuka questions Ruri's motives for killing him, pointing out the security cameras littered throughout the building. Ruri asks Kasuka what he would say if her motives were simply to kill him for no good reason. Kasuka replies that he simply doesn't want to die with the same expressionless face he always wears. He also states that if he were to die, his biggest regret would be keeping Ruri from crying. After hearing Kasuka state that he went into acting to express himself to the fullest, Ruri breaks down and starts to cry, realizing Kasuka had the same desire she had but was going in a completely different direction. Where she was a human who wished to become a monster, Kasuka was a "monster" of sorts who wished to become human. After regaining her composure, Ruri thanks Kasuka for saving her and the two discuss Kasuka's plan to get her out safely as she is also being tailed by other employees from Nebula aside from Egor. Kasuka pretended to leak information about him that lured several reporters to his apartment. He and Ruri then kissed in order to attract their attention and they made their way to Kasuka's car to drive away safely. Kasuka drops her off at her hotel. The day after, Ruri requests Celty to drive her over to Kasuka's apartment to meet with him again as she is afraid she would get intercepted by Nebula if she went on foot. Celty gets a strange, yet familiar, vibe from Ruri and asks if she had some kind of power others didn't. Ruri never gave her a straight answer other than saying she wasn't quite human but not quite a monster. The two form a small bond on the ride over and Celty even says Ruri didn't need to pay her. Later, back at her apartment, Ruri watches the news and sees Celty along with Kyohei, Togusa, Erika and Walker getting chased on the highway by a large biker gang called Toromaru. Ruri grabs a Dullahan costume from the closet in her room and rushes out to help Celty and the others. Much to her surprise, Egor is also there and is holding the Toromaru members off while several high school students (Mikado, Anri, Aoba, and the Orihara twins) escape out of the van Kyohei and the others were riding in. Ruri joins in and fights alongside Egor as the two make short work of Toromaru. She then thanks Celty for the free ride and runs off before Egor realized who she was. Several days later, Ruri's former boss, Yadogiri Jinnai, goes missing and Ruri switches over to Kasuka's talent agency, Jack Lantern studio. She intended to tell Kasuka everything about her past after which, she planned to kill herself. Kasuka knew her plan, however, and refused to hear it saying he didn't want Ruri to die yet. Adabashi Ruri is on the run again after a stalker burns down her house. She flees to Ikebukuro with Kasuka to ask Shizuo for help in the matter. Meanwhile the stalker, Kisuke Adabashi , is being directed by Yodogiri Jinnai to find and capture her. Trivia *Her Japanese voice actor is the singer for the popular Vocaloid synthetic voice software named "Hatsune Miku". *In her character card her likes are listed as "Cats, family, singing, movies with monsters in them, special makeup" and her dislikes as "Her own weaknesses, direct summer sunlight". *She enjoys liver sashimi, and foods rich in iron content, and hates foods that have garlic in them. *Her favorite saying is "Solitude is a good place to visit, but a poor place to stay." by Henry Wheeler Shaw. *Is popular in two different ways as a singer and as a serial killer. *It is hinted she comes from a family of vampires. *The song she sang in episode 6 is called "Rain Tears" *On the faux Wiki in the Light Novel's Volume 4, it was written that her birthday is on August 8th instead. *She sang "Rain Tears" in the Durarara rap CD. *She makes a brief cameo appearance in the Anime's 1st season during a flashback regarding Saburo's obsession with her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human